Begin Again
by ellabby
Summary: Hurt feelings, mistakes, and misunderstandings catch up to the Tree Hill Ravens 5 years after graduation. Everyone has a lot of catching up to do.
1. Chapter 1

**My first One Tree Hill fanfic, I'm so excited! I don't own anything except for the writing. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoyxo.**

* * *

Wind whistled through the air, causing Peyton's curls to whip around her face. She tirelessly pulled to try and tuck it behind her ears but to no avail. She sighed as she took a long sip of coffee and gazed at the playground. Her eyes searched for her whole world.

Zoey Anna Sawyer giggled as she wandered around the park with a new little friend. Zoey and her pal darted straight for the swings, on the other side and out of view. Peyton rose in panic but another mother already beat her over there to save the day. Peyton quickly came to the mother's side while laughing, "They are so fearless, huh?" The mom laughed as she picked up her son and then turned to comment.

Both the women froze in astonishment.

"Peyton Saywer?"

Peyton choked on the brisk, fall air. Words caught in her throat, and the mother stared with wide, wild eyes and she began to tear up. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." She pulled her in for a tight hug. Peyton had a moment's hesitation but as she reached to return it, the mother had already pulled away.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Haley James Scott's voice was as sweet and sour as the chicken you order from your favorite take out.

"I, uh," Zoey collided with Peyton's leg, "I've been around. You know how it is." Peyton picked up Zoey and kissed at her neck.

"How old is she?" Haley's eyes narrowed on her child.

Peyton could feel herself shrinking. "Just turned 5. Oh my gosh, Jamie! How old is he now?"

Haley sucked in her teeth and looked to her son, "6, starting kindergarten tomorrow. Nathan and I moved back to Tree Hill after he hurt his back with basketball. We had been living out in Seattle."

Peyton nodded and smiled sweetly to Jamie as he beamed at Zoey and her. "Well, it's nice to see you two. Sorry to hear about Nathan."

"What the hell are you doing back here? I thought you were so over Tree Hill, and so over talking to friends." Haley's hurt rang in her voice. Peyton winced at her directness but in all honesty she knew she deserved it.

"Just needed to do a favor for my dad. Also wanted to place some fresh flowers on my mom's grave. Stopping by for a bit." Peyton avoided eye contact by placing a heavy Zoey back to the ground.

"Momma, I want to go get sandwiches with Poppy." Zoey pulled at Peyton's shirt.

"Baby I'm talking, be patient." Peyton continued to fight looking back to her old friend by focusing on her daughter. A million thoughts running through her mind. Should she apologize? Reach out? Ask for her number?

"No, go. You've proven to be pretty good at that." Haley turned fiercely before Peyton could say another word.

"Momma, Momma, sandwiches!" Zoey continued to pull and Peyton swiped her up in haste to go to the car.

Jesus Christ.

 **5 years earlier**

 **Tree Hill High**

Electricity filled the air on the Monday from the previous big game that had happened the last Friday. The Tree Hill Ravens stomped the West High Knights with a score of 68-24 and the whole school buzzed with the excitement and joy of heading to the State Championship.

"Can you believe it P. Sawyer?! This time Friday we'll be headed to Raleigh!" Brooke practically bounced beside her best friend as they pushed their way to Algebra. Peyton absent mindedly nodded as her eyes searched the seas of teenagers making their way to class for one person.

"Ladies," Lucas wrapped a comfortable arm around Brooke and smiled at the two of them. He planted a soft kiss onto her best friend's cheek and Peyton's stomach turned. "Hi babe." Brooke leaned into him and squeezed his hand. "Raleigh this weekend!" Lucas laughed at her squeals and Peyton forced a smile.

"Hey listen, I think I'm going to go back home. Killer headache." Peyton scratched at her head and Brooke's face fell. "Peyton! We've got a test, come on, please stay just for Algebra. I need all the support I can get!"

Lucas squeezed Brooke's shoulder, "You got it my pretty girl, good luck ladies!" He threw up a wave and left the two in front of their classroom. "Pey, please." Brooke gave her a pout and Peyton bit at her lip. "What's up?" Brooke rose an eyebrow at Peyton's facial expression which she then quickly adjusted. "Nothing, just killer headache. You've got it B. Good luck!" And with that Peyton rushed to the doors before Brooke could get another word in.

As she burst out the doors, she gasped at the fresh air and closed her eyes.

Shit.

What the fuck was she doing?

Suddenly, a familiar hand was on her shoulder. "How's your head?"

Peyton spun and ripped his hand from his shoulder, "Luke, don't."

Lucas scrunched his face with a frown. "Peyton, don't be like this."

"Like what! Like this weekend never happened? Like everything is normal? Because it's not." Peyton began to walk away again but Lucas stepped in front of her.

"It can be. Peyton, we can pretend this all never happened. We can go back to the way it was."

The way it was.

Peyton's eyes narrowed, "Get the hell out of my face Lucas Scott." She began storming away again towards the parking lot and Lucas jogged alongside her quick strides.

"Peyton! There's just no winning. What do you want?" Lucas begged and she just kept on going. "What do you want, Peyton? WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lucas yelled as she climbed into her car.

Peyton screeched out of the parking lot in response. She didn't know what she wanted but what she did know was that the last place she wanted to be was at school.

What a stereotype, what a cliché, and what a stupid sob story. Peyton's heart sunk as all her feelings caught up to her. What was she thinking?

Did she honestly believe that today would be ok? That what had happened Saturday night would just go away?

She chewed on her nails as she sat at a red stop light. Her mind running in circles as she stared at the road ahead.

What was she _thinking_?

The sun shone kindly on the small town of Tree Hill, and Peyton decided that she'd return to the scene of the crime. Music blared through her speakers but she paid it no mind. Nothing could numb her mind.

The river court.

It was completely empty, not a soul in sight. Her breath caught at the beauty of the river beside the lonely court. She stared at it for what felt like forever, The Who bumping through her body and the feeling that maybe it really would be ok started to sink in.

Peyton willed herself out of her car. The chilled spring air bit at her cheeks while she approached the water. Small sailboats sailed past and she sank to take a spot on the edge. Her heart fluttered at the idea of Saturday. Then guilt immediately wracked her brain. Peyton let out a hefty sigh and threw herself onto the grass to stare at the sky.

After a while she grew bored of the clouds and jumped up. Peyton dusted herself off and made her way over to the rinky dink bleachers that haphazardly hung by the river court. She got up and began hopping from one to the other and took comfort in the loud clangs of the metal. It almost made her want to laugh at how silly she must have looked.

"Peyton?"

She yelped and fell in the most ungraceful, unflattering, and embarrassing way possible. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she caught sight of her legs in the air and her head began to pulse after it made contact with the bleacher.

"Peyton!" Nathan Scott rushed over to stand above her, "You okay?!" He urgently reached for her hand and she grabbed it, mortified. "Yeah, I guess. God Nathan, you really ought to not sneak up on people!" She yanked her hand back as soon as she was standing on solid ground again.

Nathan chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Peyton met his question with a sharpness she didn't know she was capable of.

He seemed unaffected by the attitude and answered, "I cut class to shoot hoops with a view. You know I didn't study for that history test." Nathan looked out at the river and then back to Peyton, "You didn't answer my question."

Peyton bit at her lip. "Needed to clear my head." Nathan nodded and grabbed the basketball beside his foot and looked between her and it, asking a silent question.

Peyton scoffed, "Sure basketball boy, get ready to get your butt kicked!" She snatched it from his grasp and began to bounce it around the court. "Peyton Sawyer with the ball, she shoots, she…" Peyton took a hopeless and sloppy shot from half court and the two of them burst out into laughter as it soared past the basket.

"She costs the team everything! What a LOSER!" Nathan shouts in her ear as he ran to catch the ball.

Peyton laughs as he dribbles the ball to gracefully achieve a perfect dunk and then heads back to her. "You're really something, Scott." He snickers and takes a half court shot and makes it, seamlessly. Nathan throws a victorious arm in the air and winks at her. "I really am."

Peyton smiles and kicks at the spare gravel and tucks a hair behind her ear, "I skipped Algebra."

Nathan dribbled the ball around and finally asked, "How come?"

How come?

A smirk crossed her face and she ran up to grab the basketball from him again. Nathan throws it to the side and wraps her up to swing her around. They laugh and laugh as he spins her in circles. "Nathan! Nathan! I'm gonna puke!" Peyton gasps as she tries to break his grasp.

He finally sets her down and the two push each other back and forth, choking on laughter and tears.

"What's so funny?"

Both Peyton and Nathan's heads jerk to Lucas, standing with crossed arms.

Nathan wiped at the tears on his face, "We just both cut class, want to play a pick up game with us?"

How clueless could he be at the weight of the situation.

Peyton stood frozen, her feet still. The tears from her laughter silently rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Lucas.

Lucas' jawbone twitched as he looked between the two past lovers. His eyes never leaving Peyton.

"Dude, you in or not?" Nathan yelled over his shoulder as he went in search for the forgotten basketball.

"Nah, count me out." Lucas' sharp voice multiplied the tension. Nathan's eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged, "Alright, man. You all good?"

"I'm great." Lucas turned and headed back for his car.

"Luke, wait!" Peyton finally took a step forward. Lucas turned around and waited. "What?"

"I-I" Peyton was losing her train of thought. Why had she just asked him to stay and why couldn't she find her words?

Nathan stopped dribbling and clutched the ball to him. "Guys? What is going on?"

"Nothing." Lucas turned around again and went to his car.

"Peyton?" Nathan's giant blue eyes searched her for an answer. She threw up her arms and leaned over to grab the ball again. "Peyton Sawyer regains possession, she rushes the court, she shoots…..

2016

Peyton braided Zoey's long blonde hair as she wiggled around. "Baby, stay still."

Zoey danced around to the theme music on TV and Peyton pulled at her hair. "Are you sure this is what you want Peyton?" Her father chewed at a bowl of cereal and watched her struggle with his granddaughter's hair.

"Yes, Dad. We're fine. She will be great here." Peyton placed a kiss on her daughter's mess of hair and pulled at more strands. "Ow! Mama!" Zoey fussed.

"All done!" Peyton put the final pigtail in it's braid and lightly pushed at Zoey's shoulder to make her turn. "Ta-da!" Zoey took a bow and beamed when she earned both her mother and Poppy's laughter.

"Kindergarten, baby!" Peyton kissed at her cheeks and grabbed her hand.

* * *

 **I know it was quick but I'm just testing out the waters. Getting a feel for how I want this story to play out and how I want the characters to act. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the support! This chapter will fill in some blanks and then I'll start getting to the real good stuff. I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoyxo.**

* * *

 **Five years earlier**

His intent was never to hurt anyone. In fact, he couldn't think of a single time that he had willingly made a decision knowing that it would hurt somebody. There are certain characteristics that you become aware of in yourself, and Lucas Scott prided himself on being loyal and caring.

When he joined the basketball team he hadn't really known what was to come of it. Lucas never thought of the sibling rivalry with Nathan, fighting with his best friend Haley, worrying about his mom, and the very last thing Lucas expected was a girlfriend.

Brooke Davis was a total babe. Her smile made his heart skip and he'd practically jump off a bridge if it meant he got to hear her laugh. There was more beauty to her than that of her appearance. She was funny and Lucas had never met a girl who could be so thoughtful. After a few awkward attempts and bad timing, the two finally became exclusive over a plate of cheese fries at his mom's café.

This girl cracked him up, supported him, cared for him, and could eat a bigger burger ten times faster than he could. What more could he ask for?

Peyton Sawyer was all legs and blonde curls. She'd skip cheer practice for the sole purpose of shaking things up and pissing Brooke off. Her music was always too loud and her face always so unreadable with her many thoughts and emotions. No one felt as much or as deeply as Peyton Sawyer.

First she was Nathan's, and now she was Jake's.

Nothing was supposed to happen Saturday night. Lucas had been so bored he started alphabetizing the books on his shelf. Haley was with Nathan, Brooke was visiting Charleston with some of her cheer friends, and Skillz was grounded for sneaking a handle of vodka from his Dad's.

His phone was usually always on vibrate but for whatever reason, that night, the volume was on full blast. As he was scanning the binders of his books, he heard it ring from the kitchen. His mom was at the café late with Keith. Lucas rushed over to the counter to answer it. Eager for something, anything, to be happening.

Peyton Sawyer showed up on the caller ID.

Lucas had hesitated, weighing whether or not to answer. Brooke had just been upset with him for finding out how many late night phone calls they had. But they were harmless. Just friends catching up and talking about whatever. They were both so busy they rarely got to see one another and they both were such night owls, it just started to work out that way.

"Hey," Lucas started to fiddle with the pocket on his jeans.

"Hey! What're you up to?" Peyton's voice had been cheerful.

Lucas looked around the kitchen nervously, as if Brooke was about to pop out any second and bust him. "Nothing, hanging around."

"Wanna meet up and hang out? Or is it past your curfew?" Peyton teased.

"Oh ha ha," Lucas rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see. Peyton just loved poking at him for Karen's new curfew. Things had gotten more serious with Brooke and she was very adamant about not wanting to be a grandma any time soon. To which Lucas had wanted to roll his eyes back into his skull. His mom loved jumping to conclusions.

"I'll pick you up in…10? I just gotta grab some cash." And with that Peyton hung up without a response.

Lucas had never purposefully hurt anyone.

When they started downing the beers at the river court, he didn't think about getting caught or that the evening would turn into a dark and twisted secret. Lucas didn't know that when they laid down on the grass that Peyton would get cold and scoot closer for warmth.

Lucas didn't know how good her lips would feel against his, how soft her skin felt pressed to his, or how she'd sound moaning his name.

Lucas would not have picked up the phone. He wouldn't have ever sweet talked the gas station cashier from two towns over into the 18 pack of beer. Lucas would've never gone to the damn river court.

After seeing Peyton with Nathan he felt sick. It felt as if spiders were crawling inside as opposed to the stupid damn butterflies he had felt two nights ago. What had he expected?

She was not his nor he her's.

That morning when he saw Brooke walking with her best friend to class, he did what he knew he had to. Be natural, it never happened, act cool.

It wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't meant to happen and she loved Jake and he loved Brooke.

But it was an insult to call the night a mistake. It had been fun, sneaking out and scoring booze. Lucas was deliriously happy drinking a beer with a friend at the river court and talking about music, movies, and books.

She had been just a friend.

Peyton was untouchable from the moment he met her. Always two steps ahead, to the side, and diagonal. She was a mystery wrapped in an enigma.

Brooke wore every expression on her face. She was open, honest, and true.

When Lucas laid his lips on her cheek in front of Peyton, he didn't think he would hurt anyone. He was being natural, acting cool, and repeating "it never happened" like a broken record in his skull. Lucas had watched Peyton's face fall and for once, he didn't feel a ping of happiness out of getting a genuine reaction out of her.

Lucas never meant to hurt anyone but that doesn't mean he didn't.

 **Tree Hill, NC**

 **Current Day**

Zoey squealed with delight as Peyton shoved open the large elementary school doors. Her LaLaLoopzie backpack jingled with every excited step toward her classroom. Peyton gripped her daughter's hand tightly and attempted to keep a low profile. Luckily, she didn't know as many parents as she thought she would have. Most of them still had at least 8 years on her.

She relaxed when she saw Mrs. Cohen's door decorated liberally with frogs. "Mommy, look!" Zoey pointed straight at Jamie Scott, walking into the same classroom.

Shit.

"Peyton?" Nathan paused after noticing her. Haley had missed her just by a hair, Jamie was probably just as excited as Zoey and rushed her into his new classroom.

The crowd split as he moved closer to them. He wasn't standing, he wasn't tall, and was he…rolling? Nathan cruised gracefully up to them and gave a little wave, "Hey! Where have you been?" His face lit up when he noticed Zoey. "Who is this?"

"My name is Zoey Brooke Sawyer and this is my mom. We live at 4305-" Peyton squeezed at Zoey's hand to hush her. "Wow, she looks just like you." Nathan looked between the pair, "You are one pretty girl, Zoey Sawyer."

Zoey beamed and then tugged at Peyton, "Mommy, come on! Let's roll!" Nathan snickered and looked up at Peyton again.

Christ.

"Hey Nate." She smiled coyly and couldn't help but let her eyes fall to his wheelchair.

"Oh, this old thing," Nathan patted the handles and sighed, "I'm free in a week. Just had back surgery a month ago. We came back here since my mom passed to take care of the house. But we've decided to crash in Tree Hill for a while until we've got a game plan." Nathan sucked in a breath, "Life has been happening way too fast."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mom. You know if you-" Peyton started and Nathan cut her off with a shake of his head. "You'll what, be here? It's alright. I can manage." Nathan backed up a bit and eyed Zoey, "She's 5?"

"My birthday is December 19th! I am gunna be big, big, big." Zoey motioned herself growing and made Nathan laugh. Peyton felt tears prick her eyes. "Yes you will be!"

"Let's go into class Zoe, I think Jamie is in here with you." Peyton pushed Zoey along. Nathan nodded and smiled, "Mrs. Cohen is so nice. You and Jamie will love her!"

Zoey stilled, her face paled. Panic.

Shitshitshitshit.

Peyton kneeled and forced a bright smile, "You are going to do so well, my big girl. You are so smart, so kind, and so beautiful. Be strong for Mommy!" Peyton yanked her up in a hug and Zoey began to wail.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" Zoey screeched as she went limp noodle in her mother's arms. Legs flailed and her whole face was a bright red from her cries.

"Baby, come on, you are so excited! Mrs. Cohen can't wait to meet you!" Peyton scooped up Zoey and ignored all the sympathy and judgement of the parents lingering the halls. Nathan must've left once Zoey started to make a spectacle and she didn't blame him.

This was not what she had expected at all.

There were few times that Peyton had wished she had another half to help in raising Zoey. Peyton never minded the late night diaper changing and feeding. She loved the park and listening to her daughter laugh. Peyton enjoyed every kid movie and learned every children's song that Zoey liked.

The first time Peyton ached for Zoey's father was when she was a little over a year. By that point she was far from Tree Hill and her dad was away at sea. Zoey's fever hit 103.7 and she could not keep anything down. Zoey was screaming, puking, and shitting everywhere. Sweat pored from both of them. When she had to set poor Zoey in her crib so she could change her puke covered clothing, she yearned for someone else to take a turn. To hold the screaming child, to feel her pain and fear, and to be comforted.

Today was another time added to the short list. Zoey needed a Daddy that would reassure her, make her feel comfortable, and be here with Peyton to get her at the end of the day.

Mrs. Cohen came and grabbed Zoey from Peyton's arms. "Hi Miss Sawyer!" She smiled at the two of them and Zoey's body twisted and kicked. "Bye mommy!" She waved and Zoey's cries went up another decibel.

Peyton then realized that she was the only parent left in the kindergarten hall. How long had she been holding Zoey?

Tears painted her own face and she wiped furiously as they trailed down her cheeks. Mrs. Cohen mouthed to her "Leave! See you later!"

But Peyton could not move, could not breathe, could not think. She watched helplessly as the teacher carried her delirious child into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"That sucked." Haley whispered from beside Peyton. She jumped and brought a hand up to her mouth to silence a yelp.

Haley too had tears and sadness on her face. Peyton gulped in a huge breath of air and the comfort of not being the only one. Not being alone. .

Haley grabbed her up in a hug and this time, Peyton was sure to squeeze her back.

Haley James Scott was the most reliable friend anyone could ask for. 5 years of no communication and here she was, giving Peyton the strength to stand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone reviewing! Let me know how you think/want the story to go, I'd love to hear! Reviews keep me motivated as tacky as that is but they are so so so appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Enjoyxo.**

* * *

 **Current Day**

 **Tree Hill, NC**

"You coming in or not?" Brooke called from the heat of her kitchen. Pots, pans, and spices decorated the large marble counter space. Brooke started stretching and jumping for the bread up above the fridge, to no avail.

Lucas effortlessly reached above his frazzled wife to pass her the bread. Brooke huffed a thanks and tossed it on to an empty counter.

"What's for dinner?" Lucas asked tentatively as he watched her buzz about. Brooke had taken up cooking two years ago and was nothing short of marvelous at it. That was something he always admired about her, the determination and drive to be the best.

"Chicken salad." Brooke snapped as she poured the shredded chicken into her largest bowl. A set Lucas had gotten her a year ago for Christmas.

"Oh okay. Sounds nice. Need any help?" Lucas only asked because he felt he had to. And Brooke saw right through him.

"No." Brooke's eyes narrowed on the clock and then back to him, "You are 20 minutes early."

Lucas sighed and started to leave. He knew he'd hear it from her as soon as he showed up at the house. His mom had been asking too many questions and nagging too much as soon as he told her that him and Brooke were finally going to meet up. He didn't really have anywhere else to go so for a foolish second he'd believed he'd be welcome in his own home.

"Christ Brooke. When you make the car payments, I'll start asking when I'm allowed in my own damn house. While I-"

Brooke slammed her hands on the counter making Lucas jump out of his skin. "You don't have to make me the bad guy Lucas, you really don't! Don't pay for the car! Whatever, who cares! I never even asked you to!"

Dammit. He knew better. But at this point what did he have to lose?

"If you're so fed up princess Brooke, then hire your goddamn lawyer so I don't have to hear it from you until court." They stared each other down, willing the other to break.

It all started 2 years ago. Brooke and Lucas had been a fine and dandy couple. Love conquers all type of shit.

After high school Brooke went to college and crushed it in two years. Graduating with a degree in fashion from University of North Carolina Wilmington. Lucas started school to become a police officer when the opportunity just arose. Mouth hooked him up with the offense coaching job at their high school.

Fine and dandy. Wedding bells and buying a house. Getting a dog, decorating, and having sex anywhere and everywhere. Brooke and Lucas could make it through anything it seemed. Distance, money troubles, and ill parents. They always had each other.

Until Brooke had gotten an offer to move to New York and be co-editor of Glitz magazine.

The Tree Hill Ravens were a nationally accredited basketball team. Lucas had just been offered head coach. And so he chose to stay without batting a lash. His mom, life, and team was in Tree Hill. He owed everything to the Ravens and he couldn't imagine walking away. Let alone to run up to the city. What the hell would Lucas Scott do in the big apple?

Brooke weighed the options and debated. She pleaded, she fought, she cried. Her mind was a ping pong ball bouncing trying to make her mind up. But Lucas never wavered. He was staying in North Carolina and that was that. If Brooke left, well, he never got that far. All along he knew Brooke would stay. She was too loyal and too scared of new things to ditch her home for a shiny new job.

"Dammit, Lucas." Brooke's eyes glassed over in tears. She tossed her fork into the sink with haste. "You don't want to be with me?"

Lucas opened and closed his mouth. He must've looked like a dried up trout.

Brooke stepped closer to him, "You want a divorce? A for real, in print, real life divorce? Separate houses, separate lives?" Her soft brown eyes hardened in anger.

"I will never speak to you again. I won't Lucas. It will be like I never existed. That this life, that we built," Her voice cracked, "would be over. After everything we've been through."

Lucas shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Brooke." That was all he could muster.

She was right. Like always.

"No. You're right. I'll hire a damn lawyer and see you in court." Brooke started dumping all the ingredients she had down the drain and in the trash. The bright, fresh carrots and celery crushed and grounded with a loud screech of the disposal. Lucas didn't move a muscle. He stood stoically and watched her maniacally clean up the mess.

"Leave! Go!" Brooke shouted, her face bright pink and glistening. Lucas took two big steps and gathered her up. He grabbed her face and kissed her for the first time in months.

Brooke's hand pierced his face with an angry slap. "Shit!" Lucas grabbed his cheek and then pulled her in for another kiss.

Brooke gave in. What else could she do? Lucas was everything. Her beginning and end. She never had a choice with Lucas.

And so they had make up? Break up? Angry sex all over the house, over everything.

And just when she laid her head on his chest in exhaustion, her lawyer left a message on the machine.

 **5 Years Ago**

Brooke shoved all the outfits she could manage into her new Louis Vuitton suitcase, the messy colorful clothing overflowing the space. She bit her lip and looked over to her best friend. "P, help!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "How about you get rid of half the things in there? We're only going for a weekend!"

Brooke huffed as she tugged helplessly at the zipper and glared at Peyton.

"Brooke, it's just Raleigh! What are you planning one doing anyways?" Peyton got up off of Brooke's bed over to the closet. "Ok, you do not need that silver mini skirt! What could you possibly need that for?" Peyton kneeled down to inspect all the outfits Brooke had compiled.

"Hey!" Brooke clutched the pile closely, "You never know! What if we go out one night?"

"It's the championship! We're all going to be dead. I bet I'll pass out in the middle of a routine. You do _not_ need a silver mini skirt." Peyton leaned over and grabbed the skirt to toss to the side.

Brooke groaned and reluctantly shoved the clothes to Peyton's open arms. She pulled out everything that wasn't was spirit wear, comfy, and necessary while Brooke stared dramatically at the ceiling. "But I need those!" Brooke screamed when Peyton tossed her wedges to the "no way" pile.

"Brooke?" Lucas called as he jogged up the steps.

"Help! Peyton is ruining my life!" Brooke yelled out and then giggled to a frozen Peyton. "P?" Brooke stilled when Peyton didn't fire back her own snarky comeback. "I'm only kidding, you know that right?"

Lucas stood in her doorway, "Oh, uh, hey ladies. Sorry, I should've called first, I didn't know you were having girl time." Lucas turned on his foot. "Don't be crazy! I'm only packing. Come hang out. Help Peyton team up against me on packing my entire wardrobe." Brooke leaned over and gave her a gentle shove. Peyton laughed nervously and focused on folding her cheer uniform.

"What'd you do earlier? I called Haley after you didn't answer and she said you and Nathan were hanging out." Brooke started to shove all her unnecessary outfits back into her dresser. Lucas still lingered in the doorway. He tapped his knuckles on the door and let a deep sigh escape his lips. "Just hanging out."

Brooke arched her eyebrow, "Oooh how ominous, broody boy."

Peyton clicked her tongue while rising to her feet, "Welp, I'm gunna head back home to start my own packing. Don't ruin any of my progress Brooke!" Peyton brushed past Lucas without so much as a goodbye from her best friend. Brooke stood confused, "What the hell? Why is she being so weird?"

Lucas shrugged and plopped himself down onto Brooke's pink and puffy bed, "Who knows. Pre-championship nerves?" Brooke started to zip up her suitcase, this time with way more ease and nodded. "I guess. Are you nervous at all?"

Lucas licked at his chapped lips, this week's anxiety was really starting to catch up with him. "Not really. If we lose, we lose, ya know? That's the worst case scenario and that's not even that awful."

Brooke's face scrunched in disdain, "What?" She rocked back from her kneeling position to sit flat on her floor, "Are you kidding me? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Lucas shrugged and tinkered with the ruffles on her bedding. Brooke continued staring at him as a panicked feeling grew in her. Something was not right. Lucas dreamed of basketball and every other word was something about improving his running time or lay up. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't talk about something with a ball or a hoop.

"Are you okay?" Brooke shoved all her packing aside to fully concentrate on her alien boyfriend. She chewed at her lip as he stood back up. His face was tortured, hurt, and painfully silent. "What is going on? Lucas?" Brooke immediately went to his side. He just shook his head and let another sigh out, god, the whole brooding thing really got to her sometimes.

"Nothing. I'll see you on the bus tomorrow." Lucas planted a weak kiss on her lips and she desperately grabbed his arm. "Talk to me." She insisted. Feelings were Lucas' specialty, but not with Brooke. He was a clam, shut up and shut tight every time she needed him to spell out what he was thinking about.

"I told you Brooke, nothing. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I mean it. We can sit next to each other on the bus." She let out an annoyed gasp as he yanked his arm away to leave. Lucas was quick, he felt like a bug under a microscope with the sun beaming down on him. Soon enough she would see through him.

"What the hell?" Brooke mumbled to herself and sat right back where the two most important and angsty people in her life had just been.

It was taxing being so positive. Sometimes she was envious of mean and defensive Peyton, it meant she wasn't expected to keep the conversation going, to include everyone, to keep things light. No one expected Peyton Sawyer to cheer the loudest or smile as you passed in the hallways. She sulked and sulked some more.

Brooke listened to Britney Spears and painted her toenails pink while Peyton cried to The Cure and drew a meaningful and deep drawing. Brooke was sick of being stuck in between an emotional sandwich. One moment it was Peyton bitching about being alone and the next Lucas was feeling sorry for himself.

Brooke never got a moment to be upset, to feel sorry, to lie around listening to some deep crap guitar album. That was not her job.

So in her anger she turned up Lucky by Britney Spears and broke out her red polish and painted while her tears soaked her face.

rawPwyton


	4. Chapter 4

**_PLEASE notice that the flashback in this chapter is BEFORE the River Court with Brooke and Lucas._ That being said, thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoyxo.**

* * *

 **5 Years and 3 months ago** **  
** **(A/N: 3 months before River Court)**

Peyton hauled herself up into Jake's truck while he laughed hysterically at her attempts. "Come on girl!" He hollered as she finally climbed into the passenger seat. "Shut up! God, I need like, a step stool or something! This lift is ridiculous!" Her cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment and the work out she just got from wrestling to get inside. She shoved her face into her hands to catch her breath.

Jake pulled at her left hand closest to his and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss, "A girl after my heart climbing in my truck like that." He imitated a thick southern draw and she gave his a playful shove with the very same hand he just kissed. The pink in her cheeks grew darker and she couldn't help but giggle. She, Peyton Sawyer, had just giggled. God, she could just about die.

Jake let her have control of the radio, as always, and they pulled away from her house to go to the mall. Peyton had just been hired at Outback Steakhouse and needed some cheesy no slip shoes.

"Let me hear your Australian accent." Jake teased and Peyton rolled her eyes, "Shut up, mate." He laughed and shook his head. "I really didn't realize how much I missed this place until coming back." Jake smiled at her, "Or how much I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, Tree Hill is one happily ever after little town. Did you hear about our local villain?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Who? What?"

"He just came back to town and kidnapped the princess! He's going to keep her hostage at the mall!" They both threw their heads back laughing and shoved one another back and forth until finally parking.

Jake Jagielski was the best. The honest to goodness best. Peyton really hadn't realized how much she had missed him either.

Long distance phone calls didn't do Jake any justice. His smile was so contagious, just being around him Peyton felt lighter somehow. He was so kind and down to earth. Savannah, Georgia was really lucky to have him and she bet they didn't even know it.

Peyton always had a thing for Jake. Ever since 7th grade when the bus routes got switched around and he took the spot behind her. They started trading CDs and would wordlessly hand them to one another and then have deep discussions after giving a listen. Even though Jake loved country most, he had a soft spot for classic rock. Peyton would rather die than listen to Tim McGraw but over time she learned to stomach the banjo.

But Peyton had been with Nathan since 8th grade. At the beginning it was all in the name of fun and puppy love. Peyton had actually sincerely liked him. He had these bright blue eyes and taught her how to slam dunk. It also didn't hurt that he had a pool in his backyard. The two of them hit puberty and became the best looking in their grade, so it was destined. Peyton didn't question it.

When shit hit the fan and Lucas joined the team, she truthfully had already been fed up with Nathan. Everyone wrongfully accredited Lucas for the break up, including Jake. But couldn't a girl just have friends?

They walked into the mall together and Jake caught her all up on how his parents were doing. His dad had gotten a new job in Savannah and even though his parents had been on the brink of divorce in Tree Hill, Savannah was the cure. Jake claimed he hadn't seen either of them this happy and that it made the move worth it.

"My new school blows. It's so huge Peyton, there's two floors and there's _still_ trailers outside!" Peyton's eyes widened, Tree Hill High had a graduating class of 170. Jake walked up to the Auntie Anne's stand to grab a pretzel and some lemonade. "Do you want any?" Jake looked at Peyton.

"If you want to share that'd be nice, but I don't want my own pretzel. I'm having dinner with my dad later."

Jake got the snack and passed the lemonade to Peyton. They made their way to Payless and Peyton caught him up on basketball. "Nate might've really made it to Duke if he hadn't of gotten Haley pregnant."

Jake gagged on his pretzel, his eyes wide, "What?"

Peyton grimaced. "Oops, sorry. I should've prepared you for that one."

"I didn't even know he was even serious with the tutor girl! That's nuts." Jake took a long sip of lemonade and passed it back to her. "You guys are really over, huh?"

"I think Haley's pregnancy really nailed the coffin on that one. We still hang out sometimes but that's all." Peyton shrugged.

Peyton clumsily tried on different pairs of hideous black shoes and they cracked up while she did so. She looked like such a dork.

She got the least ugly ones and they pitched their trash on the way out of Payless. "These are so ugly. I don't think anyone's going to want to want to order food from me."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, probably-"

"Jake? Peyton?" Brooke screamed from in front of Hollister, "Oh my god!"

Peyton internally groaned and felt overwhelming disappointment that her favorite secret was out. Brooke didn't know how often they had late night phone calls or that Jake knew just as much about her mother as Brooke did. Jake was that warm, blanket friend. A security, comfortable, and no matter how long they went without talking, they always picked up right where they left off.

"No shit!" Lucas smiled and pulled Jake in for a hug. Jake was still a little startled but clearly excited to see his old friend and teammate. "Hey man!"

Brooke then gave him a squeeze and Peyton really really wanted to smack the shit eating grin off of her face. Play it cool! She wanted to scream.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Brooke waved her eyebrows and smirked.

"Getting my work shoes." Peyton lifted up the bag to show her proof that this wasn't a date. Or was it? A pit grew in her stomach when Lucas started to ask Jake about Savannah. Brooke kept trying to make eye contact but all Peyton could do was stare at her feet and pretend like this moment wasn't really happening.

"Well, I've got to get headed back to my grandpa's. Peyton is having dinner with her Dad too. We were just about to leave." Jake gave a little wave and smiled, "I'll see you guys around. I'll come visit before graduation."

"See ya." Peyton followed behind him without so much as a glance at either Brooke or Lucas. She wanted to melt into a puddle and be scooped up into a shame bucket. Why was she so awkward? Why did she suddenly feel so uncomfortable? They were just two friends hanging out for a bit and getting a chore knocked off her to-do list.

"That was weird." Jake stuck his hands in his pockets and searched Peyton's face. She nodded and chewed her lip. "What? Why are you all quiet all of the sudden?"

"That was just…weird! I don't know." She shrugged and looked back at her friends retreating bodies. "I kinda forgot we were in Tree Hill for a bit, if that makes sense at all."

Jake gave a soft smile and nod, "I know exactly what you mean Peyton Sawyer." He grabbed her hand and she was only expecting to be pulled out of the mall, but instead he kept a gentle hold and pulled her close to walk beside him. Jake Jagielski was holding her hand.

She held it tight and a comfortable, giddy silence fell between them as they walked back to his truck. Her warm, safe, comfortable blanket let her go and she felt uneasy. This time when she pulled herself into the giant blue truck, it wasn't as much a hassle that ensued laughter. It was smooth and prepared. Both of them knowing what was to come.

It was just after 11 PM when Peyton's dad set off for the airport. This time he was flying up to New York to load up onto a boat and head out to sea. The same old, same old. Peyton fought the urge to push her poor father out the door. Jake was coming over as soon as he left and this time around, she really didn't feel like fawning over her absentee dad. She was ready to see Jake Jagielski.

Foo Fighters uncharacteristically whispered from her speakers, she could barely make out the words over her thumping heart. Peyton stared at her ceiling and willed for Jake to show.

"Hey Peyton," Jake stood in her doorway. Her heart melted and then soared. A smile so big climbed across her face and she lept up into his arms. Jake kissed her like she had never been kissed before. This was perfect, her storybook love. Unexpected and yet just what she wanted and needed.

The anticipation that lead to this was well worth it.

It was magic.

 **Current Day**

After being scraped up off the floor by Haley, Peyton decided that she needed a distraction. Going to her dad's would just kill her and she needed something that would kill time. She settled on going to the grocery store to pick up some chips and salsa. Mind numbing television and some junk would surely drown out the ache of missing her baby.

She perused the aisles of the Stop n' Shop, mindlessly checking out the different labels and food. With her trusty Tostitos and salsa in tow, she still couldn't get herself to leave just yet. So she continued walking around and peeking at her old neighbors. Tree Hill was so different yet still so familiar. Finally, she reached the end. She was smack dab in the frozen food section when she saw the Drumstik box. Zoey's absolute favorite.

Peyton snatched it up, figuring it'd make a great first day of school treat. Her phone buzzed and her Dad's picture ID showed up. Silently, she weighed her options and decided to just cave. He was just as anxious about Zoey's first day as she was.

"Hey Dad." She leaned against her cart and explained how it all went. He offered to come home to hang out but she told him she just needed to relax and get her ducks in a row. Neither of them mentioned her needing to find a house. Although they had just discussed that she and Zoey just move back in.

It was uncomfortable being so much older yet feeling 17 again. In her same red and black room with her own drawings haphazardly smacked across the walls. But this time around she had a child and wasn't rolling out of bed every day at 6:30 to get ready for high school.

Peyton started to push her cart away when it bumped into another, "So sorry!" She muttered as her dad rattled on about the new kid he hired.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Peyton's face soured and she turned to flick the asshole off who was deciding to mess with her today.

Brooke glared in her glorious sweat pants state. The bags under her eyes as dark as the violet hoodie she donned. Still beautiful but so…sad? "I've gotta go." Peyton hung her phone up and gaped at her old best friend.

"What are you doing?" Brooke cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"Grocery shopping." Peyton pointed at the various crap in her cart and kept staring at this zombie Brooke Davis.

Brooke scoffed, "Cute. Still the same Peyton." Brooke threw in the popsicles she had originally been searching for and stood back up beside her own metal cart.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah." Brooke sucked her cheeks in.

"How are you?" Peyton shifted her weight from side to side.

"Just peachy, thanks." Brooke started to wheel away but Peyton stuck her arm out, "Brooke, just wait. Wait a minute."

"What Peyton? Hold up so you can wiggle you way back into my life? You are a poison to me. All you do is make me miserable, play the victim, and make others feel just as sorry for you as you do for yourself." Brooke spat.

Peyton could feel herself shrinking. It had been years and honestly, Peyton had truly moved past what had happened years ago. There were bigger fish to fry in her world. A child to care for, a house to clean, rent to be paid.

"Brooke, come on. That was forever ago. I'm not who I used to be." Peyton pleaded.

"I sure hope not." Brooke stormed away, this time without giving Peyton a chance to fire back. There was too much to be said in the middle of the Stop n' Shop on a Monday morning. And really, not anything Brooke wanted to talk about. Peyton Sawyer had shattered her life and left her to pick up the pieces.

Brooke never really found out the truth of who Peyton's baby daddy was. Or what the hell she even named her baby in the first place. Or if the baby even existed. All she knew was that Peyton had, for the 3rd time, kissed Lucas.

And again, Brooke was made to be a fool.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, and you're Brooke Davis.

First it was the time Lucas gave her a ride to find her dad, then when Lucas rescued her from the shooting, and then again when Brooke had left him alone for 5 god damn seconds. He turned around and took Peyton to the river court.

Precious Peyton Sawyer.

How many times could you stab someone in the back?

Lucas was no innocent either. And Brooke never forgot that.

The wedding ring on her finger felt heavy. And for the first time since they separated, Brooke yanked it off and shoved it in her purse. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of the shame and hurt from her high school days.

High school was so over.

Lucas was her husband, she had won. But so what? And what did she even win? A man who never even so much as takes her into consideration. Her blood boiled within her as she raced to the cashier.

I bet he would've gone to New York for Precious Peyton.

She shoved the cart to the side and felt a release as it violently collided with a magazine rack. The various tabloids showered across the floor. Stop n' Shop fell silent and Brooke's chest rose and fell at light speed, her breath unable to catch up with her tormenting thoughts.

How could she come back?

"Ma'am?" A cashier carefully approached her and she just held a hand up.

"I-I'm so sorry." Brooke cleared her throat and looked at him, "I'm so sorry." Then she sprinted out of the store.

What an utter embarrassment. Everyone would be talking about that for weeks. She'd never hear the end of it at her book club and I'm sure her attendance to her cooking class was bound to be short for a month.

Shit.

"God! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!" Brooke beat her steering wheel and let her sobs rock her body. Pain writhed within her. Peyton looked as gorgeous as ever. Hair long and full, body tight and toned, face flawless without a single blemish. Even in her jeans and t-shirt she looked fresh off the page of a magazine.

"WHY!" Brooke screamed. Snot fell from her nose, she let out the most inhuman, ugly, and gut wrenching noises as her tears continued to fall.

Peyton looked _happy_. And that was what killed her the most. How come, after everything, Peyton was still the one to get everything?

Brooke took deep, calming breaths and smacked her head against the headrest. "Get yourself together." She muttered in disgust to herself. Brooke flipped the mirror down to desperately rub at her tears and sleepy face.

Sleep was besides her. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a full night of gracious sleep. Ever since Lucas had moved out, she was a paranoid freak. Constantly checking every sound she heard to make sure there was no one coming to take her or rob the house.

Being alone was not her strong suit.

Pulling up in her driveway, she noticed Lucas' car already parked. "Shit." She gathered her things back up from the passenger side and checked herself out in the mirror again. Perfectly pathetic.

When she opened her car door, Lucas stepped out onto their front porch.

Brooke gave a weak smile and he tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

Brooke shook her head, "Nothing, sad song on the radio. I'm fine." She shooed him away and started for the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Gathering some things up. We have a lot of yearbooks and I've kinda been stuck down memory lane." Brooke brushed past him to clean herself up and get her act together. Couldn't he take a hint?

"I'll be in the living room!" Lucas called up after his panicked wife.

They hadn't spoken since the other day.

Lucas hadn't gathered the nerve and honestly, he didn't really want any of the repercussions to catch up with them. He needed to find a way to soften her up, to make her remember why they got married in the first place.

The yearbooks were scattered across their new wood flooring that Brooke had insisted on getting. Every page was turned to Brooke's school picture in the according year. Lucas grabbed up the kindergarten one and smiled to himself at the sweet little brunette girl grinning back at him. So carefree and charming.

"Luke?" Brooke looked down at the yearbooks and back to him.

"This," He held up the 4th grade year book, "is the girl who jumped across the creek with her bike on a dare."

7th grade year book, "This was the girl who drank a Dr. Pepper at Nathan's pool party, even when all the other girls sipped on stolen beer cans."

10th grade yearbook, "This is the girl who learned to ice skate without falling, who taught me to whistle, who ate a peanut butter and jelly every day."

Their wedding album, "This is the woman I married. The one who makes me laugh, who betters all my days, cheers for my team, listens to all my poems, and believes in me. I love you Brooke, I always have, always will."

"Peyton's back in Tree Hill."

Lucas dropped the album, along with his heart. As the book made a satisfying thud on the floor, Brooke turned on her heel and headed back up the steps.

* * *

 **Poor Brooke. I honestly love all OTH characters equally and don't plan on making anyone "the villian." How do you feel about Brooke's reaction?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! A tad short this time, but I'll post again this week. Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoyxo.**

* * *

 _ **Current Day**_

"Shit!" Haley hissed as she sliced her finger. She was in the middle of chopping up some fresh, crisp asparagus to go with the ginger glazed salmon that baked in the oven. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as the faucet water washed away the warm crimson that poured from her finger. A lump grew in her throat and she fought the urge to cry at the pain.

"Woah, woah!" Nathan wheeled quickly to her side and peered up at her finger, "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded solemnly and shut the water off. Nathan passed her a bandage and watched her wrap it with sympathetic eyes.

"We could just order a pizza." He attempted at a joke but it caused the opposite reaction.

Haley's face fell and felt the pang of hurt wrack her stomach. She was trying really, really hard to be a domestic wife and here she was with a gash after cutting up some stinkin' asparagus. She barely even liked asparagus!

"I'm kidding, babe. I'm just kidding. It smells really good in here." Nathan smiled warmly at her but she just felt like a total fraud. Dropping off Jamie for his second day of school today had been just as awful as yesterday.

The move to Tree Hill had been just an utter shit show.

Nathan took the loss of his mother better than anyone expected. The Scott family had been dealt a difficult hand and Nathan was taking it swimmingly. Haley felt a huge duty to swallow up her pain and be supportive.

In just 3 short months he blew out his back, had 2 major surgeries, and lost his mother. Deb was no angel but she raised him. Dan took the cake for worst father and after high school finally began to take the hint. They hadn't been heard from since a father and son meet up before hitting the road to Seattle. Haley was still in the dark about how that conversation went.

They moved clear across the country and Deb never protested. She would send $40 a month for Jamie to save up for college. When she got sick, it just made sense to move back and come back into Nathan's childhood home. But when Deb died, it became a painful reminder for Nathan to wake up in every day.

Haley had been Nathan's proudest cheerleader ever since he passed his first math test after tutoring. But since Jamie had just started school, it finally sunk in, was it really enough? Was cooking and cleaning her only worth? Was Haley James Scott really just meant to be a homemaker and sit around all day while her boys were out in the real world?

She hadn't voiced any of this to Nathan. With his progress appointment at the physical therapist's office coming up, she really didn't feel it was necessary. At least, not yet.

"Brooke is coming over." Haley sucked at her teeth and shook out her finger. "I'd rather have a real meal on the table."

"Hales, it's just Brooke. She wouldn't care if you brought out bagel bites." Nathan gave her another smile and she crossed her arms defensively.

"She saw Peyton at the Stop n' Shop and apparently Lucas wants to stay together. They hooked up the other day." Haley began rinsing the lettuce and relayed the news over her shoulder to her stunned husband. His eyes widened, "You're shitting me."

"She called me this morning to tell me. Apparently Lucas doesn't feel like talking about it. I called him right after and he acted like everything was fine." Haley clenched her teeth.

She refused to pick sides between the two of them, and here she was again being forced smack dab in the middle. Haley started to toss all the ingredients in for her spring salad. "Brooke wants to see Jamie after his second day of school anyways. Speaking of, can you get him and come set the table?"

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled causing Haley to jump. She rolled her eyes, "Well I could've done that." Nathan snickered and reached his hand out to playfully smack her butt. Haley laughed and dodged it just in the knick of time. Nathan groaned and Haley stuck out her tongue. "What is that smell?" Jamie's nose scrunched as he looked between his parents.

"Mommy is making us a super yummy dinner. Aunt Brooke is coming over too." Nathan motioned for Jamie to hop up in his lap. He did so gleefully and let out an overjoyed scream. "Aunt Brooke!"

Nathan wheeled them around the table to set the places and Haley looked on lovingly, maybe she was over reacting.

Maybe this wouldn't be so awful after all.

The doorbell rang and Nathan looked at her to get it, "Do you mind? Sorry." He pointed to Jamie but he quickly hopped out of his dad's lap. "I GOT IT!" Jamie bolted to the door while screaming out Brooke's name.

"Well hi, Jimmy Jam! How was school baby?" Brooke's voice entered the house. She squatted down to Jamie and listened to him rattle on about his school. "Dinner time! Come on in!" Haley yelled from the kitchen. Jamie grabbed Brooke's hand to lead her inside.

Brooke gave a small smile and thanked them for having her over. Jamie tugged at her to sit beside him and she gladly obliged. He was her saving grace at the moment. Her heart felt like heavy, cold metal in her chest.

Brooke focused really hard on not making a face when Haley pulled out an over dry, and a tad bit burnt, lemon glazed salmon. Ginger? Soy? Brooke couldn't be sure; the smell was overpowered by the blackened edges. "Looks great Haley!" She smiled reassuringly at her friend.

She knew how intimidated Haley was cooking around her. Nathan had made some shitty joke months ago about them always eating out and wanting to have Brooke over for some real food. Haley hadn't really been able to let it go.

Brooke didn't blame her.

They all choked down the dry salmon, soggy asparagus, and wilted salad while Jamie carried on about his day. He was esctastic to have a crowd with full attention.

"I even have a very best friend." Jamie stabbed at a piece of asparagus to watch it mush.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan encouraged him.

"What's their name? Are they in your class?" Brooke smiled at the thought of how easy and cute childhood friendships are.

"Of course she's in my class! No recess today." Jamie looked down before getting to his point, "Her name is Zoey! Mama, we met her and her mommy at the park before school! Remember?"

Haley gagged on her water while Nathan fell stoic, Brooke looked between all of them confused at the silence. "Is she nice?"

"So nice! Her hair is curly like Annie's from the song movie you made me watch Mama. Zoey told me to bring a fruit roll up to lunch tomorrow to trade for a pack of gummies." Jamie smushed up all the food on his plate with his fork.

"That's nice, honey." Haley nodded her head and quickly changed the subject to Nathan grabbing Jamie to take a bath. Nathan quickly agreed and forced a reluctant Jamie down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

"How's he holding up?" Brooke watched as the tall jock rolled in his wheelchair and felt further disheartened.

"He's actually doing remarkably well with it. I think he appreciates the space. He has to sleep down here since he obviously can't take the steps." Haley sucked her cheeks in, "Upstairs are all the childhood memories. So, we're going day by day."

Brooke nodded and checked to make sure he was out of earshot, "Do you think he'll be out soon?"

Haley shrugged, "I hope so. He's not quite Nathan. But then again, I don't think he ever really will be again." She cleared her throat suddenly and loudly to stop the tears pricking her eyes from falling.

"It'll be fine Haley, I promise. You guys are so good at making things work." Brooke reached across the table to squeeze her friend's hand.

Brooke had never been that close to Haley. She had always been Lucas' best friend. It wasn't until they moved back to Tree Hill that she really reached out and took the time to get to know her better. Brooke swallowed the guilt of barely being there for Haley and gave her another smile.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Haley pulled her hand back slowly.

"I saw Peyton. It just sent me reeling. After this past year with Lucas and what happened the other day-"

"What did happen?" Haley cut her off. She wanted to know what Lucas wouldn't tell her.

"Well, he came over. He hasn't been back to the house in a month. We got in that fight forever ago, you know, about him being all annoying for not wanting to use my money. God forbid, he needs a new phone or we're short on the mortgage. Money is just always so touchy." Brooke looked down at her ugly plate of food. God, the salmon had really sucked.

"Your money or parents?" Haley tried not to sound too nosy but she knew Brooke wouldn't really care either way.

"Parent's. It's there. He's still my husband and when I mentioned it in passing to Karen, he acted like I was telling on him." Brooke rolled her eyes, "But anyways, he came over and I really, for real, seriously, thought that that was it. He'd really call it quits with me and it'd all be over. I almost was looking forward to it. This angst is actually killing me." Brooke absently chewed on her lip.

"It was a moment of weakness. We kissed and just did what we have always done best. Then we did the thing we're second best at. Fighting and sweeping it under the rug. Neither of us brought it up and I saw Peyton Sawyer at the grocery store and I just was so vulnerable." Brooke let her face fall into her hands. "It was so embarrassing Haley."

"Why does Peyton really bother you that much? Brooke, he's your husband. He's been loyal to you for your whole marriage." Haley was fishing and she knew it. But Lucas had always been so tight lipped about Brooke. She always seemed so off limits.

"Because I know that's who he wants." Brooke answered so bluntly that Haley actually lost her breath. Her chest weighed heavy on her heart and she tried to make eye contact. "Brooke, you know that's not true."

Was it?

"You just need to talk to Lucas. I'm sure it'd help a lot." Haley pushed past the subject. Peyton was a sore subject to everyone.

"Why is she here? Do you know?" Brooke lifted her head to look Haley dead in the eye. She began to squirm. Why did she feel like she had to lie?

"She moved back. Her daughter, Zoey," Haley's eyes fell to Jamie's empty seat and remained there, "is with her. They're living back at her old house with her dad."

Brooke's face was unreadable. Haley rushed to think of what to say, had she done right by telling her friend the truth? She couldn't imagine lying to cover up Peyton's move.

"Who's do you think she is?" Brooke's voice was veil thin. Haley took her in, brittle and frazzled hair, loose blouse and leggings, very little make up behind her glasses. Haley hadn't seen Brooke Davis Scott looking so broken since the miscarriage last year.

Lucas' famous bargaining chip. A baby to stay in Tree Hill.

"I have no idea." Haley reached across the table to grab Brooke's hand once more, "Talk to Lucas, Brooke. Peyton Sawyer or not, he is your husband."

Brooke's eyes hardened. "Is he?" 

_**5 Years Ago**_

 ** _Raleigh, NC_**

Screams pierced the just silent air as Lucas' shot dropped through the netted hoop. 3 pointer to win the State Championship against Deep Run High School.

Haley's pom poms soared, Brooke's mouth gaped, and Peyton let out an earth shattering scream, "Woohoo, Luke!"

"RAVENS, RAVENS, RAVENS!" The crowd chanted and rose to their feet. It was an incredible, neck and neck win. Deep Run hung their heads low as they a slinked off the court and the team lifted Lucas onto their shoulders. Balloons drifted like snow from the ceiling. Lucas was on cloud nine, he thrusted his fist in the air, and tears of pride and joy fell from his closed eyes. He could not believe it. Last year he was slinging shots into the metal, rusty, river court's baskets and here he was on the shoulders of his teammates after making the game winning shot.

The cheerleaders sprinted over to the players and they all exchanged ecstatic and proud hugs. Nobody could believe that they had not only made it this far, but won it.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked and jumped in his arms. He squeezed her and kissed her head, "Hi there, pretty girl." He held her closely for a second, appreciating her soft skin against his own sweaty self.

"Congrats Nate, you played great!" Peyton gave Nathan a wink as he slung his arm around Haley's shoulders. She beamed up at him and Peyton smirked at the two. She was "just his tutor" though. Peyton shook her head and searched for Brooke.

She was mid kiss with Lucas when they broke apart to look at her. "P, can you believe it? State champs!" Brooke kept her hands on Lucas' shoulders while she bounced up and down. She planted another excited kiss on his cheek.

Peyton nodded appreciatively, "Amazing game, Lucas."

"Thanks, Peyton." A lopsided smile crawled across his face and he moved to wrap her up in a hug. Peyton felt a rush of panic and she squirmed to push him away. Right in front of Brooke? Did he have any brains at all?

Brooke furrowed her brows at Peyton, "Geesh Peyton, rude much?"

Lucas snorted. "I just got dissed so hard. Make a school record and still not good enough for Peyton Sawyer."

She gave him a light smack on the arm and rolled her eyes, "Congrats master of the universe." They stuck their tongues out at each other and Brooke laughed as Bevin jumped in circles around her. "I'm glad you were here to watch." Lucas whispered lowly and quickly returned to Brooke's side just as quickly as he had been right by her. Peyton wasn't even sure if that had happened at all.

* * *

 **I hope you all can put down your Leyton and Brucas pitchforks and feel sympathy for them all. Is it so awful of me to not be totally sure who I ship? I'm weird I know haha. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
